Heart Thieves
by happiness should be a sin
Summary: YAOI, SLASH! Mainly DracoxHarry, but Herms and Ron have a role too. Harry and Draco have a romantic run in, only to find out about each other's secret passions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay for a first fic! It's posted at another place, but I'm not getting much feedback there so I decided to post it here. Yeah, tons were reading it, but not reviewing. Please review, I really want to know how I'm doing as far as my writing skills.**

* * *

"What the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat and rolled his eyes impatiently. 

Draco leaned back in the creaky chair behind the teacher's desk in the abandoned Potions classroom. It didn't seem too abandoned to him, seeing that there were still a few ingredients left in the cupboard, changing and moving from time to time. It was Draco's favorite hiding place. Not to mention the place he always took people to seduce them. 

He sighed lazily, brushing off the thought. He stared into Harry's eyes. 

"Harry, what do you think I want?" Malfoy spoke slowly and deliberately. He smirked suggestively. The tough-guy exterior was for his father, and for every other Slytherin in Hogwarts. It pained him slightly--that's just slightly--that he had to torture Harry. He only called him here on this day because he was in need of... comforting, to put it gently. 

_That's the first time he's actually used my name,_ Harry realized, but kept his surprise hidden. 

"I wouldn't be here if I knew," Harry pretended to gnash his teeth. 

Malfoy sighed. Harry's bitterness towards him was understandable. He had only made Potter and his friend's lives hell since they all arrived at Hogwarts. 

"Don't be so uptight," he drawled, and stood, the chair creaking at the sudden relief of weight. 

Draco put a hand up to Harry's face, who shivered at Draco's touch as his fingertips just barely grazed his skin. Draco's fingers wandered up to the scar on Harry's forehead. He brushed the unruly black hair away, marveling at how it sprung back into place. 

Draco had always wanted Harry, even if it was just a little. Then again, he didn't want his friends (and especially his father) to find out that he was bisexual. Not yet, at least. Malfoy surrounded himself with the plentiful--and willing--girls at Hogwarts in an attempt to suppress his feelings. He took them one by one, soon growing tired of them. Now, he decided he needed Harry. _Now._

"What are you doing?" Harry gulped, feeling Draco's hands explore his chest. 

Draco sighed. Surely Harry would've caught his hint by now. He felt that his signals were clear enough. Maybe this next move was enough to convince him. 

He kissed Harry. 

Harry grimaced at the feeling of Draco's lips on his and pushed him away roughly. 

And then he realized something. _That bastard stole my first kiss!_

Okay, so Draco hadn't taken Harry's first kiss, but still. Harry wanted an excuse. 

Draco stepped back in surprise. He really didn't know why he was surprised. Hell, he'd be surprised if Crabbe or Goyle came up and planted a kiss on him. After thinking about it a little, Draco found Harry's reasoning acceptable. I mean, how would you feel if your enemy (who is the same gender as you, no less) came up and kissed you? 

I thought so. 

Anyway, Harry wiped his mouth on the back of his hand hastily. Sure, Harry thought about a guy kissing him before, but he never expected it to really happen. Or that it would be _Draco Malfoy._ Harry vaguely felt the world spinning around him as he pondered the thought. 

Malfoy cocked his head at Harry and leaned back on the desk. The taste of the other boy lingered on his lips. 

Potter looked up just in time to see Draco licking his lips seductively. Malfoy's eyes were glazed over, with what, Harry wasn't sure. He did know that Malfoy suddenly looked very sexy leaning against the desk. He felt himself stiffen slightly, and he blushed. Harry looked down in embarrassment. 

_I am going mad, aren't I?_

"It's okay, Harry," Draco drawled, still looking hungrily at the other boy. He licked his lips again, in a vain attempt to relive the kiss. Never in his life did he desire someone so much. 

On second thought, Draco had never desired another guy before, either. 

"Is it?" Harry said softly. His attempt to camouflage his arousal was in vain. Draco was definitely well-trained in the art of reading between the lines, and no message had ever been clearer. 

Draco walked over to Harry. He gingerly lifted Harry's chin with a finger, so that he could stare into his eyes. _Ah, the eyes,_ Draco recalled fondly. It seemed like the swirls in his eyes moved and it entranced Malfoy beyond belief. He quickly felt himself fall into the depths of the other's eyes and submitted to his desires. 

If Harry hadn't beat him to it. 

Potter crushed his lips against Malfoy's and wrapped an arm around his neck. Draco's eyes widened at Harry's sudden movement, since he was supposed to be the one making all of the moves. He, Draco Malfoy was supposed to be dominant, not Harry. He was after all, Harry's superior. 

Then again, Draco had never felt what it's like to be non-dominant. Curiosity got the better of him and he let Harry kiss him. That's right. Draco let Harry kiss him. Oh hell, what's the point in analyzing it? 

Harry wasn't thinking anymore. He was in too deep to think at all, thriving on instinct. He only knew what was going on at the time, and didn't think about the consequences of his actions. 

Potter pulled Draco down on top of him, never breaking the hungry kiss they shared. He forced his tongue into Malfoy's mouth. And if the table they were now laying down on hadn't been there, he was sure he'd have fallen through, all the way to hell. Harry was sure he'd be going there, especially after this escapade. 

This'll be quite the story to tell to the kids, eh? 

Draco was overwhelmed with the passion of the moment. He had taken most of the girls before, and it had felt good, but nothing the girls had ever done would compare with Harry. Just by the way someone kissed him, he knew exactly how they'd be in bed. And Malfoy was convinced that Harry would know exactly what he liked. 

Harry broke the kiss suddenly, and immediately missed the feeling of Draco's lips on his own. He struggled to regain his breath under the pressure of the other's body. Draco's chest heaved too. Potter gently pushed Malfoy off of him and they lay side by side for a moment. 

God saw that it was good. He rested from his labor, as did the two English boys, laying atop a desk in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! I have such an odd way of telling the story, ne? That's what Mon Dieu A Penny tells me (her fics kick major butt). Like I was actually there, making my wry and "witty" remarks. Well okay, that's enough babbling, review, people! I'm gonna try and update soon, but I dunno... Have all your slash-loving friends read this too, please. You don't have to, just review. You don't even need a stupid account to review, just do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

** 'Ello, loves! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Draco?" Harry whispered, breaking the silence. He didn't find the silence awkward like he usually did, he just wanted to tell Draco how he felt. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of any good way to do that. 

"Yeah?" Malfoy turned to his right to face Harry and propped his head up on his elbow. 

Harry found this unexplainably sexy. He stuttered, not exactly knowing what to do or say. Harry was once again rendered speechless by Draco. 

Draco let a smirk cross his features. He enjoyed making people speechless. It was just another quirk of Draco Malfoy. He was sure that everyone would be speechless if they saw him and Harry in the position they were in. That's why he would make sure no one found out. 

Potter had seen Malfoy smirk before, many times, in fact. But for some reason, this particular smirk seemed so much more... entrancing. He turned to face Draco, mirroring his lover's position. 

Draco raised an eyebrow in question. Was Harry trying to say...? 

It will certainly be a sight to behold. 

But Harry said nothing. Potter positioned himself above Draco and looked down into the bottomless pool of Draco's eyes. He quickly lost himself in them, but managed to pull himself back into reality before Malfoy could say anything to ruin the moment. 

Then, he decided. 

Harry pinned Draco's arms down forcefully, surprise apparent in the blonde's expression. Once again, their lips touched in a searing kiss, sending waves of pleasure through Harry's body, even though it was just a kiss. He forced his tongue into Draco's mouth, and their tongues danced a wild and erotic dance. Harry broke the kiss long enough to take off both their shirts and to throw them somewhere in the corner. 

Harry pulled the zipper of Draco's pants down and slid them quickly off Malfoy's hips and they followed the same path as their shirts. He covered up the blonde's moan with his lips, pressing them hard against Draco's. Harry let his hand wander over Malfoy's muscular chest, and he traced the well defined lines of the muscle covering every part of the blonde's body, and the reaction was a satisfying moan into his mouth. 

Draco, in turn, literally ripped Harry's own denim jeans off and threw them in the corner. On a desk, to be exact. But that doesn't matter. I'm just telling you exactly what happened. 

Potter broke the kiss, unsure of what to do next. He propped himself up on his elbows, one on each side of Draco's body. He stared down at Malfoy expectantly. 

"Hey, Potter, ever had sex before?" Draco traced his blunt, but effective, fingernail along Harry's jaw line and absently played with Harry's dark tresses. He knew that Harry was very ready for what was about to happen. 

Draco felt it against his leg. 

"Y-yeah," Harry stuttered, not wanting Draco to think he was inexperienced. He had let Malfoy get the best of him for so many years, and just once, he'd like to be on the winning team. 

Malfoy eyed him in mock suspicion. For some reason, he wasn't quite sure that Harry was telling the truth. Then again, he had told Potter more than his share of lies. 

"Alright then," Malfoy put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, content. "You may begin." 

"B-begin?" 

Draco opened an eye. "You do know what I mean, don't you?" 

"Well-" 

"You don't know the first thing about making love!" 

Harry kissed Draco forcefully, just to shut him up. His plan worked well. Malfoy seemed dazed when Harry pulled back reluctantly from Draco's lips. 

Malfoy panted slightly, and his normally pale cheeks were flushed. "Why'd you stop?" 

Harry sighed and got off of Draco completely. He sat on the cold stone floor. The blonde turned onto his side and propped his head up with his hand. Lines of worry creased his brow. He wasn't sure of the situation at the moment. Was Harry mad at him? Had he done something wrong? 

"You know, I was thinking." 

"Most people do," Draco interjected sourly. 

Harry ignored him. "Why are we doing this? It's disgusting." 

Malfoy felt his heart fall all the way down to hell. Is that what Harry thought about them being together! 

Harry noticed. "Draco--" 

"Don't you 'Draco' me! Don't you give me that rubbish. You and I both know bloody well that you want to do it!" 

Potter collapsed on his lover, panting and sweaty from their lovemaking. 

Then, after a minute of silence, Malfoy sighed and gently pushed Harry away so that he could sit up. Potter let go of his lover reluctantly, immediately missing the feeling of Draco's skin. 

Malfoy stood, and retrieved his clothes, putting them on. Harry watched as he found and sported his shirt. Potter sighed in disappointment and redressed himself as well. 

Draco came back over to Harry and kissed him lightly. 

"Do not tell anyone this happened, understand?" Malfoy flashed him a lopsided grin. 

Potter still had his eyes closed from anticipating the kiss. His eyes flickered open. "Draco... before you go-" 

But Draco had already left. He looked around the now empty classroom frantically. Harry looked down at his feet as disappointment had washed over him.

* * *

**Aww, now wasn't that cute? And a little kinky? Review NOW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Harry trudged out of the now empty Potions classroom. Had that been a dream? Or was it real... 

He shuddered at the thought. Wasn't the strange, bubbly feeling of forbidden pleasure in the pit of his stomach real? 

Harry's head spun with questions he couldn't answer. Potter wasn't sure what to think. 

Before he knew it, he was standing outside of the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked up suddenly, brought back to reality by the Fat Lady's demand for the password. He mumbled it and crawled through to the Common Room as she swung forward to let him in. Ron was playing Neville in a game of Wizard's Chess, and Hermione was hunched over her homework, a line of determination etched across her forhead. 

"Hey, Harry!" Ron called and smiled. 

"Where've you been?" Neville twisted around in his chair and smiled mischievously. "Out with your girlfriend, weren't you?" 

Boyfriend! Harry corrected mentally. But were Draco and him... 

"No," Harry spat angrily and looked at Neville. "Of course not! I don't even have a girlfriend." 

"Oh, come on. Do you really expect us to believe that? You haven't had a girlfriend for all this time. Well there was Cho and Ginny (he shuddered), but they didn't last long," Ron said. 

Well, he wasn't lying. 

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron asked, his face lit up with wonder. Harry hadn't given the fact that Ron liked Hermione much thought, because he so preoccupied with the fiascos of the previous years. Since he liked Draco, he supposed, he started to notice other couples. Doesn't that annoy you? When you really want something, you notice all the other people that have that something. 

Hermione froze on the spot, halfway into the crawl space that led out of the Common Room. She jumped down and spun around. She put her hands up in defense hastily. "Nowhere, I'm not going anywhere!" 

"Well, you're obviously going somewhere," said Harry. 

Her eyes flicked from the exit to Harry, and back again. She could feel her hands clamming up, and a barely noticeable bead of nervous sweat began rolling down her forehead. Hermione flicked it away quickly, desperate to seem normal so the boys wouldn't suspect anything. 

She was failing miserably. She had never failed at anything before, really. Hermione decided she didn't like failing, not in the least! 

"Well, I've really got to be going to the... Library! Yes, the Library. Umm, I need a book. Yeah, that's it," Hermione rambled on, making it up as she went. 

Ron was too tired to see she was making excuses. "All right then, see you later." 

Hermione looked at Harry again nervously, before scrambling out of the Common Room without a word. 

"Well, that was odd," Harry remarked as he stared at the exit where Hermione had gone. What on earth was she doing? 

"Don't worry about it, Harry. She's a girl, it's probably that time of month or something," Neville said, moving his queen. 

Ron smiled triumphantly. "Checkmate. Good game, ol' chap." 

Harry looked over his shoulder, and Ron had indeed won.

* * *

**A/N: I just finished the 6th HP book and seeing that you guys haven't had much of a story, I decided to post it. What an evil writer JK is, though. Evil, evil, evil. I'm having trouble posting this because of what she did to Draco. I never got that, though... Is Hogwarts really closing down or was that just implied? And what's Occlumency or something and Legilimens or something...? I'm sorry, I don't remember much and I don't have the earlier books anymore P **

P.S. Sorry for the super short chapter, but I had to break it off here. 

P.P.S. And I know I'm kinda ignoring the factor of time and the book's story line, but since when did fic writers care about that? I've read some fics where Draco breaks down crying to some O/C girl about how his father is forcing him to be a Death Eater and he just doesn't want to and all he wants to do is be good! Hobsquabble. Haha! I made up a word! And review, PLEASE! 


End file.
